


opened one minute ago

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: (kind of), Dalton AU, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Kurt/Adam, Phone Sex, Sexting, but very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: The one where Kurt accidentally sends his best friend a dick pic
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220
Collections: Glee Potluck Big Bang 2020





	opened one minute ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic was written for the Glee Potluck Big Bang, so a big thank you to the admins running the big bang because I definitely would not have had the motivation to write this if it weren't for you! Another huge thank you to my wonderful artist CoffeeAddict80, who made the amazing art for this story. It's really so lovely and I love it so much!! She's also writing a fic for the bang, so make sure to check that out when it comes out, it's sure to be incredible ;) Finally, as always big big thanks go to my lovely beta mailroomorder without whom I would probably die. You make every fic I write better and I'm so, so thankful for you <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

"Oh, shit," Kurt shouts, shoving his phone out of his hands and towards the other side of the bed. It stops near the edge, the screen still lit. He can feel his erection softening as his hands come up to cover his face, staring at the phone through his fingers.

This cannot be happening. He has to be having some kind of nightmare, or hallucination. Because there is absolutely no way that he actually just sent a dick pic to his best friend instead of his ex.

Not that he should have really been sending dick pics to his ex in the first place, but in Kurt’s defense Adam was the one who started it.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt gently reaches forward and picks up the phone, cradling it in his palm as though that will make any difference whatsoever.

“Fuck,” he mutters as he stares down at the screen.

Just as he feared. The little arrow next to the name Blaine Anderson is no longer completely red, now only the outline remaining.

A new snap arrives from Adam, and Kurt opens it immediately, finding a picture of his ex’s gorgeous dick filling his screen and causing his own dick to twitch with interest once again. He bites down on his lower lip as he looks at the picture, hesitantly bringing a hand down to his dick to stroke.

Maybe he can still do this. He’ll forget about the momentary blip and focus on Adam and what they were just doing. He strokes his cock a little faster, feeling it harden quickly in his grasp.

Another snap from Adam arrives, and Kurt opens it, groaning when he sees yet another shot of Adam’s cock, pre-come beading at the head of his cock.

Across the bottom of the snap, though, is the message _you still there?_

Kurt whispers, “Fuck,” again, then swipes to respond (and dammit, why doesn’t he always do that, why would he ever leave the app when he’s sexting somebody), holding up his erection in such a way as to mask the fact that it was still trying to recover from Kurt’s horrific finger slip.

He thinks it looks okay, so he sends it, continuing to stroke his dick as he thinks about Adam doing the same thing just one floor down.

He groans a little, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, then almost drops his phone.

Because he just got a snap from Blaine Anderson.

“Shit,” he says, swallowing thickly.

He shouldn’t open it. He should wait. He doesn’t need to see Blaine’s disgusted face and the text “Kurt, are you serious?” or “What the heck did you just send me?” right now. It’s not going to help, and he’s _just_ managed to get his erection back, and Adam is going to snap him back any second now and—

He can’t stop himself. No matter how much his brain tells him it’s a bad idea, he still can’t stop his thumb from pressing down on the red box next to Blaine’s name.

“Holy fuck,” the words fall out of him in a breathy whisper as he stares at a picture of a thick, gorgeous, _hard_ cock.

 _Blaine’s_ thick, gorgeous, hard cock.

His hand speeds up around his dick as he stares at the picture, beyond thankful that Blaine doesn’t have his snaps on a timer. There’s another snap from Adam, but Kurt ignores it, instead staring at the cock on his phone.

His mind wanders as his strokes become more desperate. He thinks of Blaine, his room only a few doors down. Blaine seeing that Kurt had sent him a snap. Blaine opening it to find a picture of Kurt’s dick. Blaine not being disgusted, as Kurt expected, but instead turned on. Blaine touching himself while looking at Kurt’s dick, just like Kurt is doing now. Blaine not even taking the time to fully disrobe, his Dalton issued slacks very obvious in the picture, yet still taking the time to take a picture and send it back to Kurt, letting him know that he’d turned Blaine on enough to make him that hard that fast.

It’s the thought of that, of Kurt making Blaine so hard that Blaine felt the need to show him, that tips him over the edge. He groans as he strokes himself through the orgasm, come splashing on his stomach and teeth digging into his bottom lip.

He collapses back onto his mattress, taking one final glance at Blaine’s snap before forcing himself to exit out and open Adam’s. He finds yet another dick pic, this one expected and still hot, making his own dick twitch a little in appreciation. He winces at the sensitivity and turns his camera onto his come-soaked stomach and softening cock. He types out _thanks for the orgasm ;)_ and hits the send button, pulling up his contacts.

He pauses, considering, and then, before he can overthink it, hits Blaine’s name as well as Adam’s.

The response from Adam comes first, about two minutes after Kurt sent his. It’s a video, and Kurt has to reach down to cup his cock at the sight of Adam coming while moaning Kurt’s name. He buries his face in his pillow, trying to force himself not to get hard again. He still has a few more things to do before he goes to bed, and he can’t just spend the rest of the night jerking off.

He sends Adam a chat, telling him how hot he is, and thanking him again for the spontaneous sexting session. Adam replies _anytime_ with a winky face, an answer that Kurt tells himself he’s not allowed to overthink.

Blaine responds a little later, with a picture similar to the one Kurt sent. There’s no text attached, and no chat follows, so Kurt exits out of the picture and tosses his phone onto the mattress next to him. He closes his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face.

Well. That just happened.

**

Kurt very seriously considers skipping breakfast the next morning. He and Blaine haven’t talked since the whole dick pic ordeal, and Kurt is a little worried that Blaine is going to say something in front of everybody. He doesn’t need all his friends thinking he’s some pervert who sends unsolicited dick pics at random.

Still, the thought of going through the whole day without food is worse, so Kurt bucks up, gets himself dressed, and heads down.

He’s barely stepped foot into the cafeteria when Adam is suddenly in front of him.

“Hey,” he says, glancing around awkwardly. “Kurt, can we talk?”

Kurt nods, heart skipping a beat as anxiety seeps into his body. Crap, he’d been so worried about if Blaine would say anything that he didn’t even think about having to see Adam as well.

Adam leads them back out of the cafeteria and down the hall a little, to a secluded corner. He glances around again, as though nervous that somebody might overhear, then says, “Look, I want to talk about what happened last night.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, leaning back against the wall in a show of nonchalance.

“I had a lot of fun,” Adam says, voice pitching lower. “Obviously, I feel like we always have fun.” Kurt can feel his cheeks heat up at that. “But, um. Well, I don’t think we should do that again.”

Kurt frowns at that. “Right,” he says, brow furrowing. “But last night you said—”

“I know,” Adam closes his eyes tight for a moment. “I was still a little… out of it when I sent you that chat.” He’s blushing too, and it makes Kurt feel better about how red he knows his cheeks are. “But I thought about it a bit last night, and this morning, and came to the conclusion that we broke up for a reason. I don’t want to get into some on-off situation with you, you know? I think we both deserve more than that.”

“Right,” Kurt says, nodding. “That makes perfect sense. So, um. No more—”

“No more,” Adam says quickly, cutting Kurt off with wide eyes. “Just friends again. Is that okay?”

Kurt continues nodding, allowing a small smile to slip onto his lips. “More than.”

Adam grins and pats Kurt on the shoulder before nodding towards the cafeteria. Kurt smiles back and they fall into step as they head back together. They don’t talk, but it doesn’t feel awkward, which Kurt is thankful for. Of course, none of that changes the fact that he still has to face Blaine now. And, of course, Blaine is the very first thing that he sees when he walks back into the cafeteria.

He’s sitting with the rest of the Warblers, and he looks up just in time to catch Kurt staring right at him.

Kurt looks away quickly, heading to the line to fill up his tray. Adam goes with him, asking him about his plans for the upcoming weekend.

Adam is telling Kurt about his plan to go to his aunt and uncle’s house when they arrive at the Warbler table. Adam sits down at one of the few empty spots, and Kurt slides in next to him, cheeks heating up again as Blaine watches him from directly across the table.

Blaine raises an eyebrow, lips quirking up in a slight smirk. “You good?” he asks in lieu of greeting.

Kurt clears his throat, looking down at the fruit salad and yogurt on his tray. “Great,” he replies, only sparing Blaine a quick glance.

Wes takes over the conversation, clearly continuing a story that Kurt missed the first part of, and Kurt tries to pay attention. He really does.

Except that Blaine is lightly tapping his foot against Kurt’s under the table, and it is very, very distracting.

Kurt looks away from Wes, eyes falling back on Blaine. Blaine still has his eyebrow raised and is smirking a little more obviously as he hooks his ankle around Kurt’s.

Kurt pulls his foot away, glaring at Blaine, who presses his lips together, obviously trying to stop himself from laughing. Blaine wiggles his eyebrows at him, then winks before turning to look at Wes.

Kurt just looks back down at his tray, heart pounding and confusion swirling through his mind.

He kind of wishes Blaine had just said something instead.

**

Blaine keeps making eyes at him all day, clearly teasing and taunting him with what happened between them the previous night. It’s kind of making Kurt crazy, especially since he can’t tell if Blaine is teasing him because he thinks Kurt is a weirdo, or because he is hoping something similar will happen again.

Just before Warbler practice, Kurt finally manages to catch Blaine alone, pulling him off to the side in the hallway and quietly muttering, “It was an accident.”

“What?” Blaine asks, a confused smile on his face.

“The… picture,” Kurt can feel his cheeks heat up as he says it, and he looks away, not wanting to see that stupid smirk on Blaine’s face. “I was talking to Adam and I accidentally…” he glances up and yep, Blaine is wearing that stupid smirk. “Stop it,” Kurt mutters.

“Stop what?” Blaine chuckles, eyes sparkling.

“Stop enjoying this so much,” Kurt says through gritted teeth. “Look, it was an accident, and I’m really sorry.”

“Right,” Blaine nods. “And the second one?”

Kurt’s sure he looks like a lobster at this point. “A lapse in judgement,” he mumbles. “Can we just forget this happened?”

Blaine sighs, then shrugs. “Okay, fine.”

Kurt glares. “So, you’re going to stop staring at me like—”

“Like I’ve seen your dick?”

“Blaine!” Kurt brings his hands up and covers Blaine’s mouth with them. Blaine’s eyes glint mischievously just above Kurt’s hands. “Don’t just say shit like that, anybody could – _Blaine_!” He pulls his hands away quickly, shaking them out as if that will get rid of the feeling of Blaine’s tongue, thick and wet, against his palm. “Are you eight, or something?”

“Yeah, eight inches.”

“Oh, my god,” Kurt reaches forward and wipes his hand off on Blaine’s blazer. “Forgetting this happened means you can’t keep teasing me.” Blaine raises an eyebrow, and that stupid smirk is back, so Kurt hurries to say, “I mean, making fun of me. Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He shakes his head, debating just turning around and dealing with this later.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Blaine says, raising his hands in surrender. “That was the last one, I swear.”

Kurt glares at him. “Seriously?”

“Yes, for real,” Blaine nods. “I’ll stop teasing, I promise.”

Kurt keeps glaring, and Blaine keeps his hands raised. After a few moments, Kurt nods his assent and says, “Okay, good.”

Blaine nods right back. “Good,” he repeats, the corner of his lips curving up ever so slightly.

God, Kurt is going to kill him.

**

He’s been tossing and turning in his bed for about ten minutes, trying to stop his brain from thinking about stupid Blaine and how he’d still kept staring at Kurt throughout Warbler practice. It’s stupid to be embarrassed about it, really, because Kurt could just as easily decide to play Blaine’s game instead of getting so flustered. Yeah, Kurt had started it, but Blaine sent him a picture right back. It’s not like he’d been totally innocent in the ordeal.

Kurt groans, moving onto his stomach and shoving his face in his pillow. This is so, so stupid. He really can’t believe he did that. He’s never sexting anybody ever again.

His phone vibrates on the nightstand next to him, and Kurt grabs it, thankful for the distraction.

Or for the non-distraction, it would seem.

He sucks on his bottom lip as snapchat opens on his screen, staring at the red square next to Blaine’s name with narrowed eyes.

He rolls his eyes, telling himself he’s being ridiculous as he presses down on the square. Though, really, if this snap is Blaine making fun of him, he’s going to really reconsider their entire friendship, because…

His throat dries at the picture Blaine sent him.

If this is Blaine’s way of making fun of him, then Kurt may have to re-think his not wanting Blaine to do it anymore.

His cock hardens in his pajamas as he stares at the picture of Blaine’s dick, hard, one of Blaine’s hands wrapped tightly around it.

Well, fuck.

He takes a deep breath and, before he can start down this path, switches to the chat function and types out _Blaine_ …

Almost instantly, Blaine replies **_what?_**

Kurt shakes his head. Unbelievable.

 _You know what_.

When Blaine replies again, it’s with a picture, and Kurt takes a deep breath before opening, knowing exactly what he’s going to find.

And yep, there is Blaine’s dick yet again, swollen and red and absolutely gorgeous. Unable to stop himself, Kurt reaches down to palm his own cock, groaning and the feeling. He allows himself a few strokes through his pajamas before he closes the picture and goes back to the chat.

 _BLAINE_.

**_What?_ **

Kurt scoffs. He can’t believe him.

 _I told you not to tease me anymore_.

Blaine’s bitmoji pops up, showing he’s typing, and Kurt’s hand falls back down to his erection, rubbing over it gently. They can’t do this, but dammit, Blaine has a really, really nice dick.

Blaine stops typing, and then a few seconds later he has another picture from Blaine.

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip but manages not to click on the square.

 _I’m not opening that_.

**_Your loss._ **

Kurt presses his lips together, staring at Blaine’s message and then at the tiny red square. He knows what’s behind it, what it will show him, and he wants to see so, so bad.

Oh, fuck it. He’s already seen, they’re already here. What’s really the point of stopping now?

He reaches down and pulls his cock out, giving it a full stroke before he opens the picture.

And oh, god, Blaine really does have a nice dick. He’d never even considered the possibility before this whole situation, but now that he knows Kurt isn’t really sure he’ll ever be able to not think about it. Every time he and Blaine get together for a movie night. Every time they go out for coffee. Every time they joke around in Warbler practice. Every time they spend any kind of time together.

Every time Kurt will know what Blaine is hiding in those unflattering Dalton-issued slacks. What Blaine seems to have no issue sending him pornographic pictures of.

Kurt starts to pump in and out of his fist in earnest, staring at the way that Blaine’s fingers curl around his cock. He wonders what those fingers would look like around Kurt’s cock. Or, looking down at where he’s pleasuring himself, he wonders what his fingers would look like wrapped around Blaine’s.

A chat comes in from Blaine, and Kurt really doesn’t want to exit the picture, but his curiosity gets the better of him.

**_What, I don’t get to see what’s got you so quiet over there?_ **

Kurt groans, but knows that fair is fair. He switches on his lamp and clicks on the tiny camera to reply with a picture. He holds his dick up, knowing this is far from a flattering angle, but hell, at this point he doesn’t really care.

After it’s sent, he goes back to the chat and says _There you go. Asshole._

Blaine doesn’t answer for quite some time, though Kurt can see that he’s opened his picture and read his chat. He starts to touch himself again slowly, not really wanting to come without a visual accompaniment.

Five minutes pass, though, and no reply. Kurt’s dick is starting to ache, and he really wasn’t planning on some drawn-out masturbatory session tonight.

He wasn’t planning on any of this tonight, really.

Just as he starts to speed up his movements, a new snap comes in from Blaine. Kurt opens it instantly, eyes widening and hands speeding up even more over his dick at the sight.

Because this is not Blaine’s dick. Oh, no. This is Blaine bent over in front of his mirror, his phone and face barely in the shot, pulling one of his ass cheeks aside so that Kurt can see his hole.

His gorgeous, dark pink, slightly gaping and definitely wet with lube, hole.

At the bottom of the picture are the words _Your wish is my command._

Kurt mutters, “Holy fuck,” as he feels his orgasm build, and he strokes himself faster, hips lifting off the bed as he stares at Blaine’s asshole. Blaine’s asshole that had definitely been fingered just moments before he took the picture.

And that’s what does it. The mental image of Blaine in his room, fingering himself as he stares at a picture of Kurt’s cock before bending over and sending Kurt proof of it pushes him over the edge.

Barely having time to think, he switches to his camera and presses down on the record button, more grateful than ever for the option to lock it. He strokes himself one more time and he’s coming, his phone capturing it all as he mutters, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

As soon as he’s done, he hits send, and off it goes, a purple triangle now sitting far too casually next to Blaine’s name.

He drops his phone on the bed beside him, breath laboured as he comes down from the high of his second orgasm at the hands of his best friend.

Well, indirectly, but still.

It’s at least two minutes later, when he finally starts to find the energy to grab some Kleenex to wipe himself off, that his phone vibrates again.

It’s just a chat, and for that Kurt is more than grateful. He doesn’t think his dick could take any more stimuli at this point.

 ** _Holy crap, Kurt_**.

**_I came instantly._ **

**_You’re so hot_**.

Kurt can’t help but smile at that, trying to ignore the small attempt his dick makes at showing interest in Blaine’s words.

_Could say the same to you._

He presses his lips together as he types out the next message. He reads it over twice before thinking that, fuck it, who even cares at this point, and hits send.

 _I’m never going to be able to call you an asshole ever again_.

Blaine replies instantly with a **_HA_** that makes Kurt chuckle.

Blaine doesn’t say anything else, so Kurt sets his phone back on the nightstand, plugging it back in, and then stands up and heads to his bathroom to clean himself off.

After wiping himself down with a wet cloth, taking a leak, and washing his hands he falls back into his bed, taking a brief moment to check if Blaine had sent anything else.

There’s nothing there, and so Kurt flips his phone back over and closes his eyes, finally managing to drift off to sleep.

**

When Blaine still doesn’t say anything at breakfast the next morning, simply giving Kurt one of those smirks that Kurt is getting really tired of, Kurt decides that he can play it cool, too. After all, it was Blaine, not Kurt, who started it last night. He doesn’t really have a leg to stand on in terms of teasing Kurt anymore.

So, when he hooks his ankle around Kurt’s under the table, Kurt doesn’t pull away like he did yesterday. Instead, he moves his chair closer to the table and starts to rub his foot up and down Blaine’s calf.

He knows it would feel a lot better without his shoes in the way, but the action still seems to surprise Blaine enough to cause him to jump a little. David pauses the story he’s been telling to ask Blaine if anything is wrong, and Blaine replies with a breathy, “Yeah, sorry.”

His eyes turn toward Kurt, cheeks slightly red, and Kurt lets his own lips curve up ever so slightly.

This is going to be fun.

**

He sits behind Blaine in calculus, which has always been fun, but today he uses it well to his advantage.

When Blaine passes a worksheet back, Kurt makes sure to purposefully stroke over Blaine’s hand, lingering just enough to let Blaine know it was purposeful.

Halfway through the exercise, he leans forward and whispers, “Can I borrow a pencil?” far too close to Blaine’s ear to be necessary. When Blaine takes a moment to reply, Kurt blows a bit of air gently against his lobe, and Blaine hurries to grab a pencil and hand it back, making Kurt stop.

As their teacher explains the next activity, Kurt slumps down in his chair and rests his feet on the bar between the legs of Blaine’s chair. Every now and then he kicks his foot out just enough to rub against Blaine’s calf, always making Blaine startle a little.

Finally, about five minutes before the end of class, Kurt surreptitiously rips off a small piece of paper out of his notebook, scrawling _I can’t stop thinking about last night_ quickly. He folds it up and then, after making sure the teacher is facing away when he does so, leans forward and tosses it lightly onto Blaine’s desk.

He grins as the back of Blaine’s neck heats up when he opens the note, then grins even more when Blaine balls up the tiny paper and tosses it back in such a way that it hits Kurt on the nose.

When the bell rings, Kurt grabs his things quickly, then makes sure to press against Blaine as he walks past him, purposefully swinging his hips a little as he walks out, forcing himself not to look back and make sure that Blaine is staring exactly where Kurt wants him to stare.

**

Every time his mind wanders in class that day, it’s to ways he can tease Blaine during Warbler practice. He thinks that maybe he should sit across from him on the couch and occasionally stare way too obviously at his crotch. Or maybe he should sit behind him again, taking one of the chairs they set up behind each couch, and lean forward to rest his arms against the back of the couch so he can breathe heavily against the back of Blaine’s neck throughout the entire practice.

The thing he should have taken into consideration is that Blaine has now had several hours apart to get used to the fact that Kurt is now playing his game instead of simply getting annoyed at him for it. The element of surprise is gone, which means that Blaine can plan a counter-attack.

He doesn’t realize this until Blaine is waving him over and, clearly sensing his hesitance, literally pulling him down to sit right next to him on the couch.

“Hey,” Blaine says, leaving his hand resting on the inside of Kurt’s elbow. “I feel like we’ve barely talked today.”

“Huh,” Kurt says, wracking his brain for how he can make this situation work in his favor. “I feel like we’ve talked the regular amount.”

“Guess I just want more,” Blaine says, and he shrugs, face the very picture of innocence save for his eyes, which are dark and burning.

Kurt swallows thickly, then settles further into the couch, turning his head gently and whispering, “Sometimes we need to work for the things we want, Blaine.”

Blaine shifts closer to him, pressing his thigh right up against Kurt’s. His warmth sears through Kurt’s pants, but he tries to ignore it.

“Oh,” Blaine replies, also leaning back against the couch, face so close that Kurt can feel his breath against his ear, “I plan to.”

And then he blows lightly on Kurt’s ear. The little shit.

Kurt sends him a cool glare, which Blaine responds to with a still far-too-innocent smile.

Fine. If this is how Blaine wants to play it, then game on.

**

Kurt leaves Warbler practice feeling particularly smug. At one point, Blaine had given a particularly good idea, and so Kurt had taken the opportunity to congratulate him on it by patting his knee. He then left his hand on Blaine’s knee, hoping that everybody else would be focused back on the council as they continued to debate song choice. Ever so slowly, he’d walked his hand up to Blaine’s thigh, flexing his fingers against Blaine’s inseam.

He let his finger slide up just far enough to tease Blaine, but not enough to give him too much of a problem in such a crowded room.

When he removed his hand several minutes after he’d placed it there, he could have sworn he heard Blaine whimper.

Whatever Blaine’s plan was doesn’t seem to have panned out, because there’s no retaliation throughout the rest of rehearsal. When everybody is dismissed, Kurt stands up, extremely happy with himself. He gives Blaine a wink, then flounces off, not wanting to stick around long enough for Blaine to steal this victory from him.

He heads straight for his room, dropping his things off on his desk and ridding himself of his blazer. He sits down on his bed, staring at his messenger bag and knowing he should probably head down to the library to work on some homework.

Of course, Blaine could find him at the library and sic some sort of revenge on him. He’s not sure he wants to give him the chance, even though a huge part of Kurt is really curious as to what Blaine might do.

 _Not yet_. He instead decides to start working on his homework here. If he can’t focus well enough he’ll head to the library.

He can hear a door closing loudly somewhere down the hall, and he smirks to himself as he settles in chair, knowing it had to be Blaine. There’s no other Warblers on their floor, and most other clubs get out about half an hour before Warbler rehearsal does.

As he pulls his things out of his bag, he wonders why he’s never done anything like this before. The teasing, the taunting, the build-up. It’s not something he’s ever even thought of doing, but now that he’s here he finds that he’s enjoying it a lot. Not only about coming up with ways to torture Blaine, either. No, he’s actually quite excited to find out Blaine’s next move. It sends a warm thrill through him at the mere thought, and his cock twitches in his slacks.

He ignores it and tries to push the feelings away. He would like to finish his homework at a decent time tonight, and then hopefully he’ll be able to meet up with some of the guys down in the senior commons, or maybe call his dad or Mercedes.

Maybe he’ll ask Blaine to take a walk around the grounds, or to join him in the commons for some cards. Or maybe he’ll invite him over to his room to watch a movie, but once Blaine is there he won’t be able to decide what movie to watch, and then he can suggest that they can do something _else_ , since Blaine is here anyway.

No, that thought he immediately dismisses. Whatever game they're playing, it’s teasing and digital pay-off, nothing more. Two friends getting off together and making fun of each other about it the next day.

Although, Blaine did mention wanting _more_ earlier. Perhaps that means…

His phone starts to vibrate in his pocket, the buzzes close enough to each other to alert him that he’s receiving a call.

He frowns, pulling his phone out. Nobody just calls him anymore. He always gets a text ahead of time, asking if he’s…

It’s Blaine.

Blaine is calling him.

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip, staring at the picture he has set as Blaine’s contact. It’s of him and Blaine from that past summer, at a Warbler pool party hosted by Wes. They’re both shirtless, faces close together, Kurt with a thin line of freckles running across the bridge of his nose and Blaine with his entire face scrunched up in laughter.

He hesitates for two buzzes before he hits the green button to accept.

The first thing he hears when he puts the phone up to his ear is a loud, long, guttural moan.

 _Oh, fuck_.

“Blaine,” he says, heart stuttering in his chest and slacks starting to tighten.

“ _You_ ,” Blaine says, voice like sandpaper dragged over soft wood. Kurt closes his eyes at the sound. “I can’t believe you – _fuck_.”

He and Blaine have been friends for almost two years now and Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever heard Blaine say anything worse than _hell_. If he thought just Blaine’s voice was hot, the sound of that voice saying words Blaine usually never deigns to utter is almost too much to bear.

“Holy shit,” Kurt says, bringing his hand down to cup his rapidly growing erection. He already knows the answer, but he can’t help but ask, “Blaine, are you—?”

“What did you expect?” Blaine responds, cutting off the rest of Kurt’s sentence. “I’ve been half-hard just thinking about you all day. And then you go and pull that crap at rehearsal…”

“Oh my god,” Kurt whimpers. He stands, pressing his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he hurries over to his bed, hands fumbling with his belt. It takes him a bit to get it undone, hands shaking at the ragged breaths he can hear Blaine taking on the other end of the line. Finally, he does, though, and he drops onto his bed, not bothering to take it out of its loops.

He lowers his zipper and then pushes his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock and balls. Once that’s done, he reaches into his nightstand and pulls out the half-used bottle of lube in there, squirting some onto his right hand before lowering it down to his cock.

“Shit,” he mutters at the contact. “God, Blaine, you’re so hot.”

“ _I’m_ hot?” Blaine practically scoffs out the words. “I never knew you could be such a tease. Class was bad enough, but when you were actually touching me…”

He trails off, and Kurt has to swallow thickly to get some moisture into his incredibly dry throat. “Tell me,” Kurt manages, already feeling far too close. “Tell me how it felt.”

“Good,” Blaine groans around the word. “So, so good. Your hand was so warm, and it’s so much bigger than I ever realized.”

“Yeah?” Kurt glances down at it, realizing that he’s actually using exactly that hand to jerk himself off.

“Yeah,” Blaine echoes. He lets out a short, haggard moan, then says, “I wasn’t lying before, you know.”

“What?” Kurt can barely track this conversation, brain practically melting out of his ears with every word out of Blaine’s mouth.

“When I told you I wanted more. I was serious.”

“Fuck.”

“I want to feel that hand on me. Not just on my thigh, but everywhere. On my face, my neck, my waist, my cock, my ass.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Kurt’s head falls back against his pillow. “Don’t talk about your ass, Blaine, oh my god. That fucking picture you sent me last night was so hot, I almost came on the spot.”

“I was fingering myself,” Blaine says, and god, Kurt had known that was the case, but to actually _hear_ it. “Thinking of you. Of your cock. And then today when you had your hand on my thigh, I kept thinking about what your fingers would feel like inside of me.”

“Blaine, fuck,” Kurt groans, speeding up the movement of his hands. “I’m not going to last, shit, you’re so hot.”

“Me neither,” Blaine says, breath coming faster. “I wanted to finger myself again now, it was all I could think about throughout the whole rehearsal, but I was so worked up I just—”

“B-Because of me?” Kurt stutters out the word, partially because he can barely think, but also because he can’t believe he had that effect on Blaine.

“Yeah,” Blaine’s voice comes softer, almost a caress as he says, “Because of you.”

That does it. Kurt bites down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from shouting out as he comes. He strokes himself through it and is vaguely aware of the sound of Blaine whispering, “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” as he rides the wave of his orgasm.

He comes down with the sound of heavy breathing in his ear and the vague awareness that he just came all over his own shirt.

“Wow,” Kurt says.

“Uh, yeah,” Blaine replies, clearing his throat before repeating, “wow.”

They sit in silence for several moments, simply breathing together. Kurt’s phone is pressed so tightly to his ear that he’s worried it might meld into his body.

“Um,” Blaine clears his throat. “I, uh. I’m going to change and then I should probably do some homework.”

“Right,” Kurt responds, a slight twinge of disappointment filling him. “Of course. I… Me, too.”

Blaine clears his throat again. “Of course,” he says. And then, after a moment of silence, “We could… go to the library, if you want? Do our homework together?”

Kurt has to swallow thickly again, his throat still feeling way too dry. “Yeah,” he manages. “Yes, we could do that. If you want.”

“Okay,” Blaine replies. “I’m just gonna…”

“Me, too,” Kurt says.

They’re both quiet for another moment, Kurt’s heart still beating incredibly fast in his chest.

“Okay,” Blaine repeats. “I guess I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yeah,” Kurt says. “See you in a bit.”

It’s Blaine who hangs up then, and Kurt drops his hand to his side, phone held tightly in his fist.

He stares up at his ceiling, taking a moment to try and steady his breathing.

He thinks about Blaine just a few doors down. He doesn’t know if Blaine is doing what he said, or if he’s just staring up at his ceiling like Kurt is, still coming down from the incredible orgasm they just shared.

Just the thought of Blaine doing either of those things makes Kurt grin far too wide.

**

When Kurt texts Blaine to tell him that he’s about to head over to the library, he receives a reply stating that Blaine isn’t quite ready yet, and he’ll just meet him there. So, forcing himself not to think about the fact that Blaine obviously doesn’t want to be alone with him right now, he grabs his things and makes his way to the library.

A few of the other Warblers are already sitting together at a table, so Kurt heads their way, settling in one of two empty seats, conveniently next to each other. He sets his bag down on the empty seat and announces that Blaine will be joining them soon.

As he takes his things out and even after starting to work on his homework, he finds his eyes keep sliding over to the chair next to him. Will Blaine be okay with sitting beside him? Will he be awkward the entire time? Will he see Kurt and the empty spot and immediately turn around and leave?

He’s overthinking it, of course. Blaine suggested they go to the library together. He wanted to see Kurt, even after they’d just gotten each other off over the phone. He probably was just finishing up re-gelling his hair or something, and that’s why he didn’t walk over with Kurt.

“Hey,” Blaine whispers the word so softly that Kurt barely hears it. He holds Kurt’s bag out to him, which Kurt takes quickly. His cheeks heat up as Blaine settles easily into the seat next to him.

He smells clean and fresh, and his hair is immaculately gelled down. So, he probably wasn’t lying when he told Kurt he wasn’t ready yet.

“Hey,” Kurt whispers back after a moment, shifting his things so that Blaine can have a bit more room at the table.

Nobody else says anything, everybody absorbed in their own work. Blaine silently places his books on the table, sparing Kurt a quick, furtive glance accompanied by a tiny smile that makes Kurt feel warm all the way down to his toes.

They work quietly, only being interrupted every now and then when somebody has a question about whatever they’re working on. Blaine, Kurt can’t help but notice, always slides his work closer to Kurt and consults him on any doubts he has instead of addressing the larger group. Every time he does it, his chair also scoots a little closer to Kurt’s, until they’re practically glued together.

Kurt can’t stop himself from smiling at the closeness, at the way Blaine says his name in a hushed tone every time he needs something.

He doesn’t linger on it for too long.

It isn’t until two hours after Kurt arrived that he closes his calculus book, having completed everything he needs for the next two days. He stretches his arms above his head, then shakes his shoulders out a bit.

“All done?” Blaine asks, voice just quiet enough to not draw the attention of the other guys.

Kurt nods. “You have a lot more to do?”

Blaine glances down at his book, where Kurt can see he still has three exercises marked off that aren’t completed in his notebook. He then looks back up at Kurt and says, “No, I’m done, too.”

Kurt looks back down at the book, but Blaine closes it quickly. He starts to put his things away, and Kurt follows suit, pressing his lips together to stop himself from smiling.

Blaine’s chair scrapes a little against the wood, and most of the Warblers at the table look up at it, causing Blaine to wince a little. Kurt chuckles against a hand, then places his messenger bag strap over his shoulder and quietly tells everybody that they’re leaving.

They receive a few waves goodbye in response, but mostly everyone just goes back to what they’re doing. Kurt waves back to those who waved at him, then turns to Blaine and nods toward the exit.

They exit the library in silence, only speaking once they’re several feet away out of respect for those still working inside. Even when they speak it’s just about the homework they just finished, Blaine complaining that he’s finding senior calculus far more difficult than the previous year had been, and Kurt commenting that he’s struggling with English in particular.

Halfway to their dorm hall, Blaine takes his left hand – previously resting on the top of his messenger bag – and lets it hang loosely between him and Kurt.

Kurt glances down at it and then, assuming this is what Blaine wants, drops his right hand in similar fashion.

For a bit their hands just stay there, gently bumping against each other every now and then, causing Kurt’s heart to skip a beat every time they do. It gets worse once they leave the school building, having to move closer together whenever other students walk past them on the sidewalk. Their hands keep grazing each other every few seconds, and Kurt is worried he’s about to enter some kind of cardiac arrest over it.

Once inside the dorm building, they head straight for the elevator. As seniors, they’re both on the top floor of the building. Usually Kurt will try and take the stairs, but he’s already done so twice today, and Blaine doesn’t seem to be any more interested in the prospect than he is.

The elevator doors open, and they step in, still standing close despite being the only two in there.

As the doors close, he finally feels Blaine’s hand slipping silently into his own.

His hand is smooth and wonderful, and as much as Kurt wants to squeeze it tightly between his own, shift his hand so their fingers interlace, he simply holds it. Gently, with just enough pressure for Blaine to know that he is very, very okay with this.

They don’t say a word throughout the entire elevator ride, nor when they arrive and start to make their way down the hall to their rooms.

Blaine’s room is first, and he stops in front of it, though doesn’t let Kurt’s hand go.

“Well,” he says, voice quiet and eyes down, locked on their hands. “This is me.”

“This is you,” Kurt confirms, watching the way Blaine’s eyes flick from their hands up to Kurt’s, his lips parting ever so slightly as he looks up at Kurt from beneath his ridiculously long eyelashes.

They fall into silence once again, to the point where Kurt starts to wonder if Blaine can hear the way his heart is beating in his ears. His eyes glance down to Blaine’s lips, but he looks away quickly, hoping Blaine didn’t notice.

What a strange thing to worry about, he realizes. He’s seen the most intimate parts of Blaine’s body (just in pictures, but still) and yet he doesn’t want Blaine to see him looking at his lips.

Blaine takes in a deep breath, then drops Kurt’s hand and takes a step back.

“Cool, um. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess?”

Kurt nods as he watches Blaine take another step back, now right at his door. He swallows thickly, stomach constricting.

He feels like he should kiss Blaine.

Should he kiss Blaine?

Blaine’s key clicks into the lock, and Kurt makes himself start to walk towards his room.

“See you tomorrow, Blaine,” he says, walking slightly sideways so that he can still see Blaine even as he goes.

He doesn’t fully turn to face the hall leading to his room until Blaine has given him a tiny, final wave goodbye and disappeared into his own room, the door clicking shut decisively behind him.

**

That night, Kurt’s phone remains hauntingly silent.

He doesn’t get to sleep until almost two in the morning.

He should have kissed Blaine.

**

Despite his late night, Kurt is one of the first to arrive at the cafeteria the next morning, sitting down next to Wes, who Kurt is pretty sure wakes up at around five in the morning every single day. They chat idly as the rest of the Warblers start to fill up their table, though Kurt constantly keeps his eye on the seat next to him, making sure nobody takes it.

Blaine is the last to arrive, which is not unusual for a Friday but still makes Kurt wonder. He doesn’t glance Kurt’s way until he already has his food on his tray and is walking towards the Warbler table, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he looks between Kurt and the empty seat next to him.

Kurt nods at it, and only seems a little apprehensive as Blaine settles into it.

They don’t greet each other, both focusing on the larger conversation happening at the table, but Kurt does stretch his leg out just far enough to hook his ankle around Blaine’s, keeping their calves pressed together.

Blaine’s only visible reaction is a quick inhale, but he doesn’t pull his leg away, nor does he turn to look at Kurt.

They sit like that for the entire breakfast, and when Blaine stands up to head to his first class, Kurt finds that his leg feels suddenly incredibly cold.

**

He and Blaine only have one class together on Fridays, and it’s chemistry where they are lab partners. Kurt doesn’t dare try anything during this particular period, as they are mixing chemicals on the Bunsen burner, and he doesn’t want to accidentally end up with no eyebrows because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

Blaine only talks to him about the assignment, so Kurt follows suit, keeping a safe distance between them physically.

Once the class is done, however, and they’re headed off to their next classes, Kurt makes an effort to stand as close to Blaine as possible without literally gluing himself to his side. He also walks Blaine all the way to his next class, even though he knows it’ll make it tight to get to his own class on time.

Blaine clearly notices when Kurt doesn’t head off at the spot he usually does, but says nothing, continuing an idle conversation about what they just did in chemistry class.

When they reach Blaine’s classroom, Kurt places a hand on Blaine’s elbow and asks, “Coffee after class?”

Blaine nods, giving him a small smile, then heads into his class. Kurt watches him go until he’s seated at his table, then turns around and hurries to get to his last class of the day.

Thankfully he has English as his last class, and their teacher allows them the last half an hour to work on independent study. Kurt could really use that time, but he can’t really focus, the events of the last few days swirling through his head.

He ends up spending most of the time doodling his and Blaine’s names in his notebook and thinking about how quickly things have changed between them. When the bell rings, he practically bolts from the room, hurrying to try and catch Blaine as he leaves his own class.

He runs into Blaine just a few feet outside Blaine’s classroom, smiling and waving at him. Blaine’s brow furrows, but he waves back as Kurt reaches him and begins to match his pace as they walk down the hall.

“That last class was so boring,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes a little. “I kept thinking about how much more fun I was going to have getting coffee with you.”

“Yeah?” Kurt glances over in time to see Blaine smiling to himself.

“Oh, for sure. I mean, obviously I’d take coffee with you over any class, but this one was just… woof.”

Blaine chuckles. “Laying on the charm a little thick there, Hummel.”

Kurt shrugs, ignoring the slight panic he feels at the words. “Just speaking my truth.”

“Is your truth also telling you to buy my coffee today?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. “I guess we’ll see, huh?”

Blaine keeps smiling to himself, only giving Kurt a half-glance as they continue walking, and it makes Kurt smile as well.

**

He does end up buying Blaine’s coffee, though Blaine insists on buying them some biscotti to share. They find a secluded corner of the Lima Bean and settle in, almost immediately tucking into their snacks and drinks.

“Any big plans this weekend?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Dad and Carole are in Toledo doing some congressman thing, so I figured I’d just hang around Dalton. You?”

“Pretty much the same,” Blaine replies. He dips his biscotti into his coffee, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes. “We could do something.”

There’s no real inflection in his voice, but Kurt’s heart still skips a beat when he says it. “Yeah?”

Blaine nods. “Go to the movies, maybe? Or, I don’t know. Bowling?”

Kurt presses his lips together, trying to stop himself from laughing at that. “Bowling?”

“Well, or whatever. Just an idea, something different.”

 _I can think of something different we could do_.

“Why don’t we have a movie night instead of going out to the movies?” Kurt tries to keep his tone neutral, with no proposition in it. “You could come over; we could make popcorn. Save ourselves the hassle and money of going out.”

Blaine shrugs, very nonchalantly. “Works for me.”

Kurt smiles, reaching forward to take another biscotti from their shared plate. “Great. Tomorrow night?”

“Great,” Blaine repeats.

Kurt dips his cookie into his coffee and repeats to himself, _great_.

**

They don’t tease each other in any way throughout the rest of their hang out, and they don’t hold hands or even walk too close to each other as they head back to their dorm. There’s no awkward pause as they say goodbye, and no feeling of regret in Kurt’s gut, like he should have done more than he did.

He spends most of his afternoon doing all the homework he doesn’t want to have to think about over the weekend and doing his best not to think about Blaine and they’re upcoming date.

Well, maybe not a date. At least not an official one. But perhaps after…

He only takes a break at around seven to run down to the cafeteria and grab whatever to-go option they’re offering, not wanting to lose his rhythm on his assignments. Besides that, he pretty much focuses on his work until around nine o’clock, when he deems that he’s completed enough of an essay he has due at the end of next week.

As if he somehow knew that Kurt had just finished, Blaine chooses that exact moment to send him a snap.

Kurt’s heart starts to race. Honestly, given how the day had gone, he had not expected this. Sure, they’d had some physical contact during breakfast, but everything else had gone exactly as it used to. As though nothing had ever happened between them.

Though, maybe this is a normal snap, the kind that Blaine used to send him every day when they actually tried to keep up a streak. Just a shot of Blaine’s homework, or whatever show he’s watching, or a bored selfie while lying in bed.

Still, Kurt moves from his desk over to his bed and takes off his belt before opening the message.

He can’t help but grin when he sees Blaine’s dick on his screen, hard and held up by Blaine’s gorgeous fingers. He lays down on his bed and untucks his shirt, unzipping his pants and moving his hand down to cup his slowly growing erection.

_Well, hello_

He rubs over his cock for another moment before dipping his hands into his underwear and pulling it out, stroking over it to try and get it hard enough to be worthy of sending to Blaine.

**Don’t understand**

Kurt frowns, pausing the ministrations on his dick as he reads the message again.

_Don’t understand what?_

Blaine’s bitmoji pops up, then disappears, then pops up again. Kurt strokes himself lazily, a little concerned about where this might be going but still unable to keep the thoughts of Blaine masturbating just a few doors down out of his head.

When the message from Blaine finally arrives, it makes Kurt inhale sharply and his heart speed up in his chest.

**Don’t understand how you can drive me so crazy even without doing anything**

Kurt starts to move his hand a little faster, whispering, “Fuck,” as he reads Blaine’s message again. He glances down at his cock, and, finding it satisfying enough, quickly snaps a picture and sends it off to Blaine.

After sending the picture, he types out _You drive me crazy too_ in the chat.

It takes a moment for Blaine to get back at him, and Kurt watches his screen avidly, keeping a decent rhythm on his strokes but not going overboard. He wants to wait until at least one more picture before he lets himself come.

Blaine replies with a picture, and Kurt groans in anticipation before pressing the red square, biting down on his lip to stop himself from moaning too loud at yet another gorgeous shot of Blaine’s amazing cock.

There’s a bit of pre-come pooled on the tip, and some smeared around the head, and Kurt’s movements speed up at the sight of them.

Another picture comes in, and Kurt hurries to look at it. In this one, Blaine’s hand is more prominent, holding his cock up for the shot, his thumb resting just below the head of his cock.

At the bottom of the screen he’s said **I wish this was your hand**

Kurt has to shut his eyes for a moment, hand practically flying over himself as he thinks of holding Blaine’s cock in his hand instead. Of wrapping his fingers around him, of feeling that soft skin over hard flesh under his palm.

He replies with a short video to show Blaine just how worked up this is getting him. He wants to add text, but filming one-handed was already enough of a struggle, so he decides to let the video speak for itself.

He watches avidly as the purple triangle becomes just an outline, heart pounding as he thinks of Blaine watching him.

Less than a minute after the video is received, Kurt’s phone lights up with Blaine’s name and picture.

He picks it up instantly, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder, greeting Blaine with a, “Fuck.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine’s voice is guttural, and Kurt’s hips start to move in tandem with the rhythm of his hand, eyes closing as he lets the feeling of Blaine saying his name in _that_ tone wash over him. “Are you still--?”

“Yes,” Kurt says. “I can’t… I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Me neither,” Blaine says, voice cracking on the final syllable. “You’re so hot, Kurt.”

“Not as hot as you,” Kurt replies. “You drive me fucking crazy, Blaine.”

“You, too,” Blaine says, and Kurt can hear him swallowing thickly. “You don’t even know.”

Kurt glances down at where he’s fucking his hand and can’t help but sardonically chuckle as he says, “I think I do.”

“No,” Blaine replies instantly, practically cutting Kurt off. “No, you don’t. You don’t get it, you never got it, and now you—”

“Blaine, what the hell are you even talking about?”

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Blaine says, voice laboured. “I’m so turned on, and you’re talking to me, and I’m just picturing myself there with you, touching you, _tasting you_.”

“Fuck,” Kurt’s head falls back, the thought of Blaine’s gorgeous lips sinking down over his cock pushing him over the edge. His phone falls onto his mattress, but he can’t bring himself to grab it, hips thrusting into his hand quickly as he comes all over his shirt.

When he’s finished, he takes a moment to take a breath, then picks the phone back up, pressing it to his ear. “Blaine?”

“Holy shit,” Blaine says, thick like molasses. “I could – I could hear you moving your hand, I could hear you coming, oh my god.”

“Are you—”

“Keep talking to me and I will.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot Blaine,” Kurt says, closing his eyes and imagining Blaine in his room just down the hall. He wonders if Blaine took the time to get naked, or if like Kurt he just pulled his cock out, unable to take the time to really prepare for this. “It’s all I can think about lately. I see you in the hall, in the cafeteria, at the fucking Lima Bean and all I can think about is your cock and your ass.”

“Shit,” Blaine mutters.

“Your pretty little hole, and how it looked after you fingered it for me.”

“ _Kurt_.”

“Yes,” Kurt says, heart pounding, dick twitching as it tries to get hard again already. “Say my name. I love hearing you say my name. Love knowing it’s me who makes you feel this way.”

“Oh my god, Kurt,” Blaine replies. “I’m gonna –”

“Come, Blaine,” Kurt says, voice breathy. “I want to hear it, want to hear you say my name as you—”

“ _Kurt_ , shit. Kurt!”

Kurt’s is already half-hard again as he listens to Blaine come, his heart drumming against his ribcage. He swallows thickly as Blaine whispers another, “Fuck, Kurt,” and presses his eyes and lips together, trying to stop himself from getting too turned on.

After a moment all he can hear are Blaine’s breaths, shallow and fast.

“Holy moly,” Blaine says, and Kurt smiles at how fast Blaine reverts to his usual, straight-laced, non-potty mouthed self. “Kurt, that—”

“I know,” Kurt says.

He hears Blaine swallow again before he asks, “Did you mean it?”

Kurt frowns. “Mean what?”

“That you love it when I say your name. Knowing that it’s me who makes you feel like this.”

Kurt’s eyes flutter shut, and he smiles. “Yeah, I did,” he says, stretching his free arm up into the air and flattening the rest of his body out against the bed. “I’m literally trying so hard not to get hard again right now just thinking about it.”

Blaine’s breath is still quick on the other line, and when he speaks it comes fast, barely a pause between his words.

“You’ve done it for ages, Kurt.”

Kurt pauses, unsure if he heard Blaine correctly. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Blaine takes in a deep, long breath, then says, “It’s been you who makes me feel like this for ages.” A brief pause, and then, “Since long before you sent that picture.”

Kurt’s heart skips a beat, eyes opening wide and breath coming a little quicker. “Really?” he asks, his voice cracking a little as he says it.

“Shoot,” Blaine whispers. “Never mind. Forget I said that.”

“No, Blaine, did you mean—?”

“I’ll text you tomorrow about the movie, okay? Please don’t bring this up.”

“Blaine—”

But Blaine has already hung up. Kurt holds the phone to his ear for another moment, then lets it drop slowly, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling.

He looks down at himself, at his come-stained shirt and his dick still laying against his thigh. He presses his lips together, mind racing over the meaning of Blaine’s words.

Standing up, he tucks his cock back into his pants and zips them up. He grabs his room key off the desk and shoves it in his back pocket and, without giving himself too much time to think about it, exits the room and heads down the hall to Blaine’s.

He stands in front of Blaine’s door for a moment, breathing heavily, heart racing. Then, before he can second-guess himself, he raises a hand and knocks on the door.

“Just a minute,” Blaine calls out, voice high and strained. Kurt rests a hand against the door frame, feeling his chest rise and fall rapidly.

It feels like a year before Blaine opens the door, eyes wide and confused. He’s wearing thin white shirt and grey sweatpants, clearly all thrown on in a hurry, and his hair is pushed up in the back, curls coming loose of the gel.

Kurt isn’t sure he’s ever seen anyone more gorgeous in his life.

“Kurt, oh my god,” Blaine looks him over quickly, eyebrows shooting up at the sight of Kurt’s come-stained shirt. “What are you—?”

“Did you mean it?”

Blaine stares up at him with those ridiculously large eyes, pink lips parting slightly. “I—Mean what?”

“You know what.”

“Kurt…”

“Blaine,” Kurt leans in a little closer, still resting his arm on the doorframe, bringing his entire body closer to Blaine’s. “Did you mean it?”

Blaine doesn’t respond for a moment, eyes flicking between Kurt’s eyes and his lips, Adam’s apple bobbing and chest rising and falling quickly.

“Kurt, I don’t really want to talk about this,” his voice is small, quiet.

Kurt drops his arm from the door and steps into Blaine’s room, so close into Blaine’s space that Blaine has to take a tiny step back so that they aren’t completely pressed together.

“I want to talk about it.” Kurt moves in again, making Blaine take another step back, and then another until Kurt can kick the door closed behind him.

Once the door has clicked shut, Kurt licks his lips and says, “Last night. At your door.” His eyes fall down to Blaine’s lips, then come back up to Blaine’s eyes. “Did you want me to kiss you?”

Blaine presses his lips together tightly, eyes stuck on Kurt’s. For a moment he doesn’t respond, barely moves, but then, ever so slightly, he tilts his head forward.

“Why didn’t _you_ kiss _me_?” Kurt asks, feeling his breath starting to come even faster.

“Because…” Blaine trails off, eyes no longer meeting Kurt’s. There’s the slightest hint of red on his cheeks, and Kurt wants to place his hands on them, feel their warmth.

“Because?”

Blaine’s Adam’s apple bobs again, and he looks up at Kurt with some emotion in his eyes that Kurt can’t quite place.

“Because I’ve wanted to kiss you goodnight every night for the past year, Kurt.” Blaine’s voice is still soft, shaky, and Kurt now recognizes the emotion hiding behind Blaine’s eyes. “I’ve wanted you to kiss me for so long.”

Kurt brings his hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek, and the warmth of his blush feels just as nice under his palm as he expected it to.

“Why didn’t you say something?” His voice comes out a lot softer than he thought it would.

Blaine looks down but tilts his head ever so slightly into Kurt’s touch.

“You weren’t interested in me,” Blaine shrugs his shoulders a little, still not meeting Kurt’s eyes. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Blaine,” Kurt smiles, and his heart feels like it’s just grown to twice its size. “I sent you a dick pic and it didn’t ruin our friendship.”

Blaine chuckles at that, eyes finally flicking up to meet Kurt’s. “Are you really comparing a dick pic to a super embarrassing, all consuming crush on your best friend?”

Kurt’s smile grows even more at that. “All consuming, huh?”

Blaine shrugs again but doesn’t look away. Kurt rubs his thumb over the curve of Blaine’s cheekbone.

“Blaine.”

“Yes?”

Kurt leans down slightly, nose nudging against Blaine’s.

“Can I kiss you?”

Blaine’s eyes flutter closed, and his lips part as he whispers, “Please.”

Kurt smiles into it as he closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Blaine’s in the way he spent the entire previous night thinking about.

Blaine’s lips are soft and warm under his, bottom lip slotting perfectly between Kurt’s, and it takes everything in Kurt not to suck it into his mouth. They’ve already moved so fast in such a short time; he doesn’t want to ruin this moment by trying to make this more than it is.

A sweet, perfect first kiss between two best friends.

They part slowly with a quiet smack of the lips. Blaine is grinning widely when Kurt opens his eyes, staring up at Kurt as though he can’t quite believe he’s real.

“Kurt,” Blaine brings his hands up to Kurt’s shoulders, rubbing over them gently.

“Blaine,” Kurt responds, thumb still stroking over Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine ducks his head to laugh and says, “Your shirt is covered in come.”

Kurt can’t help but laugh at that as well, leaning his head forward to rest his forehead against Blaine’s, feeling them shake with their laughter together.

“I couldn’t wait to come talk to you.”

Blaine’s eyes close again, laughter dying down until all that is left is a soft, warm smile. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Me, too,” Kurt says. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Blaine doesn’t open his eyes when he responds.

Kurt brings his other hand up to cup Blaine’s other cheek and quietly asks, “That movie night tomorrow. Do you want that to be a date?”

“Mhmm,” Blaine nods quickly, forehead rubbing against Kurt’s. “I really, really do.”

“Great,” Kurt replies, then brings his head down to press his lips to Blaine’s once more.

**

Kurt keeps himself busy as well as he can that day. He’s already finished all his homework for the weekend, so he starts in on a few essays that aren’t due for a few more weeks. He reads the next few chapters of the book they’re studying in English class, even though the teacher hasn’t assigned those chapters yet. He pulls all his clothes out of his closet and re-organizes them by color. He cleans his room deeper than he has for months.

None of it really works to distract himself from how fucking slow time is going by, and how stupid he’d been to plan a date with Blaine in the evening instead of during the day.

The thing is, almost every weekend that he has spent at Dalton has been spent with Blaine. Except for sleeping and going to the bathroom, the boys do everything together on these weekends. Study, get coffee, run to the grocery store for snacks, eat in the cafeteria, practice Warbler songs, do homework. Kurt even sat on Blaine’s bed once while Blaine cleaned up his room.

There are several times during the day that Kurt is tempted to text Blaine and ask him to just come over already, but he’s not really sure if Blaine would be okay with that. Because all those weekends they spent attached at the hip, those were best friend weekends. This is a _date_ weekend, possibly moving into a _boyfriends_ weekend. He doesn’t want to seem too needy.

He doesn’t even get lunch in the cafeteria as he usually would. Instead, he grabs a sandwich and salad at the grocery store down the street when he heads down there to buy snacks for their movie night.

The only thing Blaine texts him all day is _excited for tonight! I’ll come by around 6?_ So, Kurt assumes that Blaine is as cool as a cucumber, not freaking out at all about this, and definitely not spending his every waking second thinking about their date that evening like Kurt is.

Though, to be fair, all Kurt texts him is _That sounds perfect. I’m excited too!_ So, it’s fully possible that Blaine is experiencing the exact same doubts that Kurt is.

Oh well. He’s not going to overthink it any more than he already has.

He doesn’t let himself start getting ready until 5 o’clock. He takes a long, languid shower, cleaning himself very thoroughly (he doesn’t know what Blaine expects tonight, but he wants to be prepared just in case). He takes his time picking out his outfit, ultimately choosing a fitted sweater over a pair of slightly-looser fitted jeans than he usually would wear on a date. After all, they’ll be sitting on his bed watching a movie on a laptop. He doesn’t feel like losing all feeling in his legs just to look a little nicer.

Besides, this is Blaine. Blaine’s seen him at his absolute worst. Hell, Blaine’s seen him in _sweatpants_. He doesn’t think he’ll judge him for choosing comfort over style just this once.

He finishes up by moisturizing a bit, then does his hair and spritzes on some cologne.

Then, he sits down on the edge of his bed, glancing down at his phone to see it turn from 5:59 to 6. He grins at how perfectly he timed that, then looks up at the door, willing Blaine to knock.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long. Blaine is notoriously punctual, and so before the clock turns to 6:01, Blaine is knocking on the door and Kurt is hurrying to open it for him.

“Hey,” Blaine greets, smiling up at him. Kurt steps aside to let Blaine in, and once he’s closed the door stands in front of it, looking Blaine over.

Blaine also seems to have favored comfort over style, which is reassuring. He’s wearing a soft-looking pull over and dark wash jeans that don’t look too tight, but still stretch deliciously over Blaine’s ass.

“You look great,” Kurt says, stepping toward Blaine. He wraps an arm around Blaine’s waist and pulls him in for a short, quick kiss.

Blaine hums against his lips, eyes opening much slower than Kurt’s after the kiss. “So do you,” he says, cheeks dusting a light pink.

Kurt grins down at him for a second, then takes a step back and clears his throat. “Right,” he says, gesturing to his bed.

Blaine’s eyebrows are raised high when Kurt turns back to him. “Wow,” Blaine says, lips quirking up into a tiny smirk. “Very forward.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and he can feel his own cheeks heating up as he quickly says, “To watch the movie, oh my god.”

Blaine laughs at that. He steps back into Kurt’s space, places his hands at Kurt’s waist and leans up to peck him on the cheek. When he leans back, he says, “You’re cute,” and then removes his hands and moves to the bed, sitting down on the edge and smiling up at Kurt, mischief still shining in his eyes.

Kurt shakes his head, cheeks still hot at the implication to Blaine’s earlier words, and the feel of his lips on his cheek. He grabs his laptop from his desk and sits next to Blaine, making sure to press their thighs together.

“I’m kind of in the mood for something light,” Kurt says, pulling up the Netflix app as soon as his computer loads up. “I added a few movies I thought could work to my list, so if you want you can choose from those and I’ll get the snacks.”

Blaine nods as Kurt passes him the laptop. He stands back up once the laptop is firmly in Blaine’s grasp and heads to the mini fridge next to his desk to pull out the soda he bought at the grocery store earlier. He then opens the bag of pre-popped popcorn he bought and empties a bit into the two large mugs he brought from home. He takes the popcorn over first, setting one mug where he plans to sit, and the other next to Blaine. Then, he grabs the still mostly full bag and brings it over as well, the cans of Coke in his other hand.

“I think this should be fine,” Blaine says, and Kurt sees that he’s pulled up one of Netflix’s newest rom-coms. Kurt nods and passes Blaine a can before setting his and the bag of popcorn on the bed. He grabs his pillows from the end of the bed and gives one to Blaine, setting the other against the wall next to his popcorn.

Carefully, he settles himself on the bed, trying not to knock over the mug of popcorn or upend the bag. Blaine chuckles as he watches him, seamlessly sliding back until he’s resting his back on the pillow, legs stretched in front of him with the laptop still perfectly balanced on them.

Despite all his efforts Kurt’s mug still tips over, though he manages to catch it before more than a few kernels fall onto the blanket. Blaine continues to laugh quietly to himself, and Kurt glares at him playfully, sticking out his tongue as he finally manages to settle down.

Without a word, Blaine sets the laptop in between them, over one of each of their knees, and starts the movie.

They’ve done this more times than he can count, been in this exact same position watching this exact same type of movie, so Kurt didn’t think he’d have any issues with this.

It’s different, though. He’s far more aware of Blaine’s leg pressed up against his. Of Blaine’s hand resting just in front of the laptop and only a few inches from Kurt’s. Of how when the couple on-screen kiss it makes him think of what Blaine’s lips feel like beneath his.

Halfway through the movie Blaine slips his hand into Kurt’s and interlaces their fingers together, smiling softly when Kurt gives his fingers a squeeze.

Of course, shortly after a sex scene starts, and Kurt is suddenly very aware of that point of contact, and how his hands are starting to sweat a little.

He keeps his eyes on the screen, watching the main couple kissing on the bed, feeling his cheeks heating up as he does. He can feel Blaine’s eyes on him, but forces himself not to look, worried that he won’t be able to keep his impulses in check.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this focused on a straight sex scene,” Blaine whispers, squeezing his hand lightly. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Kurt presses his lips together. What is he supposed to say? That all he can think of is doing all of that with Blaine right now? That he can feel his pants tightening at just the thought of it? That seeing the actors disrobe is making him think of Blaine naked, and how he knows what he looks like, but he doesn’t really _know_? That he can’t wait until he actually _does_ know, but he doesn’t want to push things too far too fast because he really likes Blaine and he doesn’t want to ruin things before they have a chance to really start?

He settles on shaking his head lightly, daring to sneak a quick glance at Blaine. He’s watching Kurt intently, lips slightly parted and eyes dark.

Bad idea.

Kurt swallows thickly and looks back at the screen, where the scene is thankfully fading to black. He manages to relax a little more, but the thoughts are still there, swirling through his mind, completely distracting him from the movie.

Before he knows it the bag of popcorn is empty, as are their cans of Coke, and the credits are rolling in the background as Netflix warns them that an ad for another movie will start playing shortly.

Blaine exits out of the movie and then closes the laptop.

“That was good,” he says, standing up and taking the laptop with him, setting it on Kurt’s desk. When he does he bends over just a tad (though still more than necessary for that particular action), and Kurt’s eyes instantly go to his gorgeous ass, wrapped tight in blue jeans, tempting Kurt with what he knows is beneath.

“Yeah, sure,” Kurt says, though he’s pretty sure that he couldn’t even say what the main characters were called if Blaine asked. Blaine gives him a smirk that tells Kurt that he’s fully aware of how little he paid attention to the movie. Blaine chuckles, shaking his head as he grabs the now-empty bag of popcorn and puts the empty cans inside, then takes the two mugs by their handles and sets them on the desk as well, dropping the popcorn bag and cans into Kurt’s tiny plastic recycling bin.

Kurt watches as Blaine walks back towards him, sitting up a bit straighter on the bed. Blaine’s eyes are dark again, and Kurt can feel his breath speeding up.

With that little smirk on his stupidly gorgeous lips, Blaine gets back on the bed. Except this time he doesn’t settle himself next to Kurt. Instead, he kneels over him, one knee on each side of his legs, and shuffles forward slowly, resting his hands on Kurt’s shoulders for balance.

“Hey,” he says when he’s fully in Kurt’s lap, lowering his body so that his ass is resting on Kurt’s thighs. His hands link behind Kurt’s neck, and Kurt finds himself bringing his hands up to Blaine’s waist, feeling his warmth under his shirt.

“Hi,” Kurt replies softly, eyes glued to Blaine’s lips which are hovering just slightly above him.

“Did you actually like the movie?” Blaine asks, voice softer than before, matching Kurt’s tone.

“I, uh,” Blaine’s lips are curving up again, and he’s right there, on him, above him, surrounding him.

Kurt shakes his head lightly and whispers, “I have no idea,” before lifting his head up and claiming Blaine’s lips in a much deeper kiss than the one they shared earlier.

Blaine groans against his mouth and moves his hands to cup Kurt’s jaw, tilting his head up to better the angle. Kurt licks at Blaine’s lips, and Blaine opens his lips instantly, letting Kurt slip his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine tilts his head as he wraps his tongue around Kurt’s, then pushes it back into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt moans and finds one of his hands sliding down from Blaine’s waist to the curve of his ass, slipping the hand into the back pocket of Blaine’s jeans.

“I don’t want to go too fast,” Kurt whispers when they finally part for air, feeling Blaine’s breath warm on his lips.

“Your hand is on my ass, Kurt,” Blaine says, laughing a little as he says it. Kurt opens his eyes, meeting Blaine’s as he squeezes the ass cheek under his hand. Blaine leans forward, resting his forehead against Kurt’s as he whispers, “Fuck.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says, letting go of Blaine’s ass, but still keeping his hand tucked into his back pocket. “I, uh. I really mean that. About not going too fast.”

He hears Blaine swallowing thickly, feels him nod against his forehead. “Right,” he replies. “But, um. And I’m not trying to convince you here or anything,” he says this quickly, clearly trying to reassure Kurt. “But you know. We’ve already kind of… done stuff.”

Kurt groans, eyes closing as memories of the stuff they’ve done washes over him. “Yeah, but that was, you know. Before all this.”

“All this?”

“The romantic stuff,” Kurt says, though without meaning to, he finds his other hand sliding down over Blaine’s other ass cheek. “The liking each other and dating stuff.”

Blaine’s hand comes up from Kurt’s jaw to cover his cheek. Kurt’s eyes flutter open, finding Blaine staring down at him with a much different intent than before.

“Kurt,” he says, voice louder than before, more purposeful. “I’ve… I’ve liked you for a really long time. Longer than you probably think.” His thumb rubs over Kurt’s cheek, and Kurt has to fight not to let his eyes close again at how good it feels. “You can’t even imagine how long I’ve been waiting for this moment. Knowing this was a date, even if it’s something we’ve done a thousand times before, it feels so…”

He trails off, eyes boring deep into Kurt’s as he shakes his head back and forth slowly, clearly unable to find the right word.

“If you want to go slow, we can go slow,” he says, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s cheek again. “I totally and completely respect that. But just know that if you’re pumping the breaks because you think that’s what I want, then there’s really no reason.”

Kurt nods, licks his lips. Says, “I’m just worried that if we go too fast it’ll somehow ruin this.”

Blaine shakes his head again, this time with more purpose. “Kurt. We’ve been sending each other pictures and videos of us jerking off for a week.”

Kurt’s cheeks flush. “Well, yeah, but like I said, that was before.”

Blaine smiles down at him. “I really am okay with not going too fast. I don’t think I understand what you’re trying to say, but I like you, and not having sex on the first date isn’t going to change that.”

“Right.”

“But just so you know,” Blaine lowers his face until his lips are so close to Kurt’s that they brush together when he speaks. “I’m ready now, and I’ll be ready whenever you are, too.”

Kurt’s breath speeds up as he feels Blaine’s breath on his lips, his body under his hands, his weight on his lap. “You, uh,” he clears his throat lightly, trying to get the words out. “You’re not worried if we move too fast it’ll ruin what we have? You know, make it all about sex?”

Blaine laughs, then shakes his head. “I know you better than I’ve ever known anybody,” he says. “And you know me better than anyone else. How could anything between us ever be just about sex?”

Hearing those words is all he needs. If Blaine doesn’t think this will ruin things between him, then he trusts Blaine completely with that.

And, really, if they both want this so badly, why is he working so hard to deny them both?

He crushes their lips together, hands squeezing Blaine’s ass tight. Blaine groans into the kiss, deepening it instantly and using his position to immediately take control. Kurt lets him, keeping his hands firmly on Blaine’s amazing ass, letting Blaine fuck his tongue into his mouth in a way that is getting his pants incredibly tight, incredibly fast.

After a moment, Kurt pulls Blaine down by the ass, bringing their middles together firmly. Blaine moans again, then rolls his hips forward, bringing his bulge into contact with Kurt’s and making Kurt groan.

Kurt takes his hands out of Blaine’s pockets and uses them to pull his shirt out from his jeans, then starts to push it up. Blaine gets the hint and reaches back to grab the neck, pulling the shirt up and off, then tossing it behind him. Kurt’s hands fall to Blaine’s sides, running up the warm skin there with reverence.

He’s seen Blaine without a shirt on before, of course, in gym class and in some of their texts the past few days, but that did nothing to prepare him for the thrill of having Blaine’s gorgeous olive skin under his fingers, soft and warm and perfect.

He doesn’t get nearly as much time with it as he’d like, because soon enough Blaine is lifting himself up onto his knees and tugging at Kurt’s sweater to get it off as well. Kurt rids himself of the sweater and the shirt underneath in one go, then puts his hands back on Blaine’s waist and pulls him back down, bringing their naked chests together.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Blaine says, hands running up and down Kurt’s arms. “I mean, I already knew that, and I’ve seen you before, but fuck, Kurt.”

Kurt chuckles, leaning forward and pressing a short kiss to Blaine’s jaw. “You’re cute when you ramble.”

“I’m glad you think that,” Blaine says. “Because if I’m already like this and just your shirt is off…”

Kurt presses back against Blaine’s waist, pushing him off of him lightly. Blaine frowns, but then his eyes widen when he sees Kurt lowering his zip and popping the button of his jeans.

He hurries to do the same, and Kurt grins as he tucks his thumbs into the waist of his pants, hooking them under his underwear too and pulling both down at the same time.

He kicks them off, then turns to see Blaine frozen with his jeans halfway down his thighs, dick straining hard against his boxers.

“Holy shit, Kurt.”

Kurt crawls over to Blaine, flattening him into the bed. “What?” He asks, faking innocence as he kneels up a bit, bringing his hands down to the waistband of Blaine’s underwear and tucking his fingers into it. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Not the same,” Blaine replies, voice hoarse, his eyes roaming Kurt’s body above him. “You know it’s not the same.”

Kurt pulls Blaine’s underwear down slowly, biting his lip as Blaine’s cock bobs up against his stomach. He keeps pulling the underwear down and off, managing to take Blaine’s jeans with them.

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers, placing his hands on Blaine’s ankles and slowly running them up his legs. “I know. Not the same.”

Because it isn’t. Of course it isn’t. Seeing Blaine’s dick on his tiny phone screen while he struggles to jack off and not drop his phone on his face is completely different from seeing Blaine’s dick here and now, right in front of him.

He swallows thickly, hands skimming up Blaine’s thighs before making it to his groin. He moves one hand to Blaine’s hip, and gently wraps the other around Blaine’s cock.

“Shit,” Blaine’s head falls back against his pillow, and Kurt presses his lips together. He glances up to see that Blaine’s eyes are closed, and so takes the opportunity to duck down and lick a stripe up the side of Blaine’s cock.

Blaine’s hips jump up, his cockhead pressing against Kurt’s cheek. He can feel a bit of pre-come streaking across said cheek, but he doesn’t bother to wipe it off. Instead he just grins up at Blaine and moves his arm so that it’s pinning Blaine’s hips down.

“Fuck, Kurt. Are you…?” Blaine’s sentence trails off as Kurt brings his mouth down over Blaine’s cock, immediately starting to suck to avoid getting Blaine with his teeth. “Fuck!” Blaine says from above him, and he can feel his hips trying to buck up again, fighting against Kurt’s arm.

Kurt raises an eyebrow as he lowers his mouth as far down Blaine’s cock as he can, making sure to keep his hand wrapped tightly around the bit he can’t fit. He bobs up and down a few times, getting used to the size and weight of it in his mouth.

Then, he pulls off with a soft _pop_ and asks, “Can you pass me the lube from the nightstand?”

Blaine nods and scrambles do as he’s asked. It moves him away from Kurt for a few moments, and Kurt thinks he would mind a lot more if it weren’t for the glorious way that the position presents Blaine’s ass to him.

Blaine has to feel around for a bit, but he finally tosses a half-empty bottle of lube over to Kurt. He settles himself back down slowly, keeping one fist closed tight and the other wrapping around Kurt’s blanket.

Kurt grins, grabbing the lube and squirting some on his hand. He wraps it back around the base of Blaine’s cock, and Blaine hisses a bit at the cold, but soon enough he’s groaning again as Kurt brings his mouth back down over him.

He moves his lips down to the top of his fist, moving his hand up and down just a little bit. He then brings his mouth back up, using the tip of his tongue to lick under the head of the cock as he keeps his mouth just there.

Blaine is still struggling not to fuck his hips up into Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt smirks around Blaine’s cock, getting an absolutely wonderful idea.

He pulls back off and grabs the lube again. This time, he only squirts some on two fingers. He looks up to find Blaine staring at him with his lips parted. He raises an eyebrow, and Blaine nods quickly, parting his thighs just a bit.

Kurt grins and moves back to where he was. Instead of wrapping his hand around the base of Blaine’s dick, though, he brings it down between Blaine’s cheeks, finding his hole easily and rubbing his fingers over them.

“Oh, my god,” Blaine groans. “Can you just—?”

Kurt doesn’t let him finish. He starts pressing his fingers into Blaine at the same time as he lowers his mouth back over his dick.

Blaine’s body doesn’t seem to know where the fuck himself down onto Kurt’s fingers or up into Kurt’s mouth, and his hips do a strange little jump as he struggles to do both simultaneously. Kurt keeps pushing his fingers inside, the tight warmth surrounding them suddenly reminding Kurt of his very own hard cock, currently just barely rubbing against his blankets.

He bobs his head up and down Blaine’s cock quickly as he also starts to pump his fingers in and out of Blaine’s hole, slowly at first but soon matching the rhythm of his mouth. He licks over the tip of Blaine’s dick every time he has only the cockhead in his mouth, and crooks his fingers simultaneously, seeking out Blaine’s prostate.

It feels like barely any time has passed before Blaine is gripping his shoulder tightly and saying, “Three, I need three.”

Kurt is happy to oblige, pulling off for just enough time to lube up his third finger and then immediately getting back to work.

He has no idea why just a half-hour ago he was sure he wanted to wait for this. Why he was trying so hard to insist they take it slow. Because now that he’s had just this taste of what it’s like to be with Blaine, he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to stop.

He scissors his fingers a little inside Blaine’s hole, trying to work the rhythm back up. Blaine is pretty consistently pressing back against his fingers now instead of up into his mouth, though every now and then a brush against his prostate causes his hips to jump up. Kurt still manages to keep him fairly pinned down, but his arm is getting tired, and his jaw is starting to ache a little bit. Honestly, Blaine better fucking come soon, because he’s not sure how much longer he himself is going to last.

“Okay,” Blaine’s fingers dig into his shoulder again, and Kurt looks up, leaving just the head of Blaine’s cock in his mouth. “Get up.”

Kurt lets Blaine’s dick drop out of his mouth and gently pulls his fingers out of the wonderful heat of Blaine’s ass. “What—?”

“Just get up,” Blaine says, nails sharp against Kurt’s skin.

Reluctantly, Kurt does as he’s asked, lifting himself up onto his knees. It’s enough for Blaine to sit up as well, and as soon as he has enough leverage he pushes down on Kurt’s shoulders, forcing him into a seated position, his back up against the pillow he’d set up for the movie earlier.

“Okay,” Blaine says, swinging a leg over Kurt’s hips until he’s straddling him. He lets go of Kurt’s shoulder and brings his hand over to his closed fist, revealing a square foil wrapper. He rips it open as Kurt stares, his jaw dropping just a little because holy shit, how did he not notice Blaine pulling out a freaking _condom_?

“Okay,” Blaine repeats, pinching the tip of the condom and then bringing it down to roll it down Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s hips buck up at the touch, so much better than the tiny relief the blanket was giving him. Blaine reaches down and grabs the lube, opening it and squirting some onto his hand. He then brings that hand down and wraps it around Kurt’s cock, stroking over him just enough times to completely cover the condom in lube.

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip and closes his eyes, trying desperately to hold back. Because if Blaine is about to do what he thinks he’s going to do, he really, really does not want to come before that happens.

“Kurt,” Blaine’s clean hand is on his cheek, and Kurt opens his eyes, staring up into Blaine’s gorgeous amber ones. “Is this okay?”

Kurt can’t help but laugh a little in disbelief. He tilts his head forward and presses his lips to Blaine in a short, gentle kiss, then says, “It’s wonderful.”

At those words, Blaine grips the base of Kurt’s dick purposefully, then moves his other hand back to Kurt’s shoulder, gripping it tight as he slowly lowers himself onto Kurt’s dick.

Kurt’s head thumps painfully against his wall, but he doesn’t even care because holy sweet jesus, Blaine feels so much better than he could have ever imagined. His walls contract around him as he bottoms out, and Kurt has to fight against every instinct in his body not to just grab Blaine’s hips, flip him over, and fuck him as hard as he can. Blaine stays seated on Kurt’s lap for a bit, clearly adjusting to his cock inside him. Kurt brings his hands over to Blaine’s hips, squeezing him softly.

“You’re amazing,” Kurt whispers. He runs his hands up and down Blaine’s sides before settling back on his hips. “So fucking hot, Blaine.”

“You have no idea,” Blaine says, fingernails once again digging into Kurt’s shoulders. “No idea how long I’ve imagined this.” Slowly he moves his other hand next to Kurt’s head, placing it against the wall. The hand on Kurt’s shoulder presses down and Blaine’s hips lift, raising until just the head of Kurt’s cock is left inside.

He stays there for a moment, leaning forward and kisses Kurt hard, more teeth than anything, then quickly lowers himself back down to Kurt’s lap.

“Fuck,” Kurt says against Blaine’s mouth as Blaine lifts himself back up, starting to set a decent rhythm. “Shit, Blaine, you feel so good.”

“So do you,” Blaine responds, hips rolling sinfully against Kurt. Kurt tightens his hold on Blaine’s hips and starts to pull Blaine up as he moves and back down again, trying to take some of the pressure off of Blaine’s thighs.

It takes a few minutes, but soon enough Blaine is bouncing on his cock quickly. The drag against his cock is so wonderful, and every now and then he can feel Blaine’s walls contracting around him, bringing him close to the edge far quicker than he’d like.

“Shit,” Blaine whispers. “Can you – touch me. Please.”

“Fuck, of course,” Kurt says, instantly moving one hand to wrap around Blaine’s cock. It’s still slightly cool from the leftover lube and Kurt’s spit, and Kurt starts to pump his hand up and down quickly. “Blaine, holy shit.”

“I’m not going to last,” Blaine says, his hand leaving the wall and coming down to Kurt’s shoulder, pressing himself down harder. “You feel—”

“I’m not going to last either,” Kurt replies, hips bucking up, keeping the rhythm that Blaine has set. “You’re amazing, Blaine. So fucking incredible. I can’t—”

“Shit,” Blaine repeats. Kurt rubs his thumb over the head of his cock and Blaine once again says, “ _Shit_ ,” this time louder than before.

The muscles around Kurt’s cock spasm, and Kurt can feel Blaine coming over his fist. He fucks up into Blaine harder, letting go and allowing the full feeling of Blaine coming around him to wash over him.

Blaine goes limp in his lap just a moment before Kurt starts to come, but thankfully Blaine doesn’t stop him from continuing to fuck him as he rides the wave of his orgasm, even though Kurt is sure he must be incredibly sensitive right now.

Once Kurt has come down from his orgasm, he presses his forehead up against Blaine’s and whispers, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Blaine replies, voice just as quiet. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth, and then says, “I can’t feel my thighs.”

“Oh, my god,” Kurt laughs against his lips, then tightens his grip on Blaine’s hips one final time to physically lift him up and off of Kurt’s dick.

Blaine practically collapses against Kurt, and Kurt wraps his arms around him, shifting them down until they are lying side-by-side on the bed. He pulls Blaine closer to him, but then pushes him away for a moment when he feels his still-condom clad dick nudge against the small of Blaine’s back.

Once he’s rid himself of the condom, he brings Blaine back close, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder.

“We just had sex,” Blaine says, voice breathy and high, as though he can’t quite believe what just happened.

“We just had amazing sex,” Kurt corrects, pressing another kiss to Blaine’s shoulder. “And on the first date, too,” he says, smirking against Blaine’s skin. “Don’t tell the others, they’ll think I’m easy.”

Blaine shakes a little in his arms as he laughs. “Deal,” he replies. He brings his hands up to cover Kurt’s, and then quietly asks, “Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“Are we boyfriends now?”

Kurt smiles and nods, kissing Blaine on the curve of his neck.

“We better be,” he says.

“Good,” Blaine answers, and Kurt can feel his entire body relax into his hold. He presses his face into Blaine’s shoulder, rubbing over Blaine’s hand with his index finger.

They lay in silence for a few moments, and Kurt would be happy to continue like that, simply basking in the feeling of holding Blaine in his arms and knowing that he’s _his_. Blaine speaks, though, breaking the silence and moving ever so slightly so that he can turn and look into Kurt’s eyes.

“Hey, Kurt?”

“Yes, Blaine?”

Blaine’s eyes are large and earnest, lips quivering slightly as he says, “We can never, ever tell anyone the truth about how we got together.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment, letting the words wash over him. He then bursts out laughing, head disappearing back into the curve of Blaine’s neck.

He wraps his arms tighter around Blaine’s middle, pulling him impossibly closer, and whispers a quiet, “Deal,” into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](https://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/624126628697718784/opened-one-minute-ago)


End file.
